Sabretooth
Must See Episodes *Strategy X *X Impulse *Spykecam *Grim Reminder *The Cauldron I *The Cauldron II *Day of Reckoning *Under Lock and Key *Self Possessed *Dark Horizon I *Dark Horizon II Personality A sadistic and bitter man, Sabretooth realizes the fact that he knows more about Logan's past than even Logan himself does. Despite his animalistic nature and unpredictable rage, Victor Creed is a very crafty opponent, easily Wolverine's equal. Physical Appearance *Sabretooth's Outfits Powers and Abilities Sabretooth has the powers of cellular regeneration & superhuman physical abilities. All of Sabretooth's natural mutant abilities stem from, at least partially, his healing factor. Sabretooth is a mutant possessing various, superhuman attributes that are the result of genetic mutation and artificial enhancement. * Cellular Regeneration: Sabretooth's primary mutant power is a high rate of cellular regeneration. Sabretooth can fully heal from catastrophic injuries that result in massive tissue and blood loss within a few moments. This healing prowess allows him to go toe-to-toe with Wolverine. ** Ailments Immunity: This mutant healing factor also renders Sabretooth immune to disease and illness. Sabretooth's healing powers also render him immune to most drugs and toxins, except when given in massive doses. ** Superhuman Longevity: His cells' constant regeneration completely halted ageing process. Despite being alive long before World War I, Sabretooth possesses the appearance and vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. * Enhanced Condition: His mutation greatly enhances his physical attributes, granting him enhanced strength, reflexes, endurance, and senses. Sabretooth can survive in harsh terrain, like subzero temperatures, without survival gear. ** Superhuman Senses: He can track someone entirely by scent over vast distances and see in total darkness. ** Fangs and Claws: His enhanced physiology also has superhumanly dense claws that he can use to tear through solid stone and elongated, canine teeth or "fangs". Early Life All Victor Creed remembers of his life before Weapon X is his young childhood when his father kept him locked in a basement for weeks on end and would only come down to torture the boy. After such a life, it's hardly a wonder that Creed is the extreme, blood-thirsty killer known as Sabretooth. In the Weapon X program, Sabretooth met his mortal enemy, Logan (aka Wolverine). Since escaping the program, the two have violently fought from time to time, innocent lives often being caught in the path of the carnage. Season 1 When the Weapon X program called Sabretooth back into action through the use of a special sub-dermal device inside the lunatic's head, Sabretooth was reluctantly partnered with Wolverine again, and the two hunted the young mutants Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, until Wolverine was able to fight off his own device, and destroyed the Weapon X laboratory. Later, after defeating Wolverine on a secluded island, Sabretooth was selected to demonstrate Magneto's Cytorrak machine and emerged even more powerful, and looking more like his namesake than before. Larger, broader, and with a more feline leg structure, Sabretooth also sported much larger teeth and claws. * Strategy X Meanwhile, Wolverine arrives at a nearby store on his motorcycle, picking up a bottle of water and a newspaper. Upon walking outside, Logan made his way to his motorcycle before departing on towards Bayville. From a distance, Sabretooth is crouched on a high rock and is shown watching Logan as he snarls. *'X Impulse' At the Xavier Institute, Wolverine hears the hummer of Sabretooth's motorcycle in the distance. Turning his attention to the sound, he sniffs the air and catches Sabretooth's scent, confirming that it was his long-time nemesis. Sabretooth also catches Wolverine's scent while riding by the mansion as Wolverine goes to pursue him. Eventually, Sabretooth confronts Wolverine who's standing on the rooftop of a six-story parking garage. Sabretooth charges at Wolverine with his motorcycle, preparing to run him over as he tells Wolverine that they have unfinished business addressing Wolverine as "runt". As Wolverine was able to dodge it, while addressing Sabretooth as "pops" and to bring it on as he unleashes his claws. While Sabretooth missed him, Wolverine was able to slice off his front wheel with his claw, causing Sabretooth to fall of the rooftop they were fighting on. Soon, Sabretooth started ramming cars through the said rooftop eventually hitting Wolverine in the back with a car. Wolverine was soon to be trapped, having been pinned by Sabretooth against a wall with a car. Sabretooth tells him that it was their destiny that one would fall at the other's hand as Wolverine stresses that he was unaware that he believed in destiny. Wolverine's then saved by Cyclops and Nightcrawler as the former fired an optic blast at Sabretooth, knocking him into a nearby car. Nightcrawler then proceeded to tackle at Sabretooth, only to be knocked down as Sabretooth's about to lunge at him. Wolverine then saved Nightcrawler from Sabretooth by slamming them both into an elevator shaft. After Sabretooth kicks him out and the elevator closes, Wolverine tries to slash his way inside using his claws in an attempt to get to Sabretooth before the elevator lowers with Sabretooth calling out to him, "A taste of things to come, Wolverine" as he escapes. * Spykecam ]] Sabretooth shows up outside of the school and follows Evan. He knocks Evan off of his skateboard and while Evan is out of it he watches the tape and finds out the location of the school. He even leaves a message for Wolverine. Evan checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was, and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Wolverine chases after him but loses him in the woods. A group of kids they leave the school on a moped/scooter, and Sabertooth follows them. Sabertooth barrels onto the scene and yanks up Evan. He pops his spikes and Sabertooth flings him into Rogue. He goes after Kitty, but she phases and he flies right through her. She turns to check on Rogue and Evan and he jumps up behind her, smacks her into a tree. As he's about to pick her up Rogue comes to and calls him away from Kitty. She tries to touch him, but he's holding her arms out and she can't reach him. Wolverine arrives and Sabertooth drops Rogue as he's tackled by Logan. Rogue pops him from behind and lays him out. Sabertooth is dropped off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. He wakes up, not sure where he is. * Grim Reminder Sabretooth trashes up Mt. McKenna in Alberta, Canada. The Scientist talks to Sabertooth about the chip that's controlling Wolverine. How it's supposed to control him, but he's been fighting it all of these years until now. Sabertooth asks why now and the scientist tells him that Wolverine got to comfortable at Xavier's and let his guard down. He sends Sabertooth out to get Logan. In the woods Wolverine and Sabertooth fight, Wolverine is winning when the scientist shows up with a gizmo that has a dial on it. He turns up the dial and Wolverine collapses holding his head. Sabertooth finishes him off. Back in the lab the scientist gloats, tells Wolverine it's time that he starts serving him. That his "enhancements" were quite a financial investment. Sabertooth comes in and tells the scientist that they're ready to begin training. The scientist pulls up some monitors with images of Kurt and Kitty on them and says they have test subjects. Wolverine howls no. The scientist tells Logan and Sabertooth that it's time that they resume Project Weapon X, their development as the ultimate mutant slayers. Kitty waves to Wolverine, but Sabertooth walks up to stand beside him. They both start after Kurt and Kitty. The two kids run, but Sabertooth and Wolverine catch up to them quickly. Kurt has to port away from Sabertooth and they end up going off in opposite directions. Later Kurt is looking for Kitty in the woods. Sabertooth drops down on him from the trees and Kurt runs, he ports just as Sabertooth catches up to him again. Kitty throws her arms around Wolverine's neck and they hug. Sabertooth growls out "Wrong move" and tackles Logan. He chases Logan back up the mountain and Wolverine re-enters the lab. The scientist yells for Sabertooth to get down to the lab and protect him. Then Kurt takes on Sabertooth. The kids port out as Sabertooth arrives. Wolverine says Project Weapon X is terminated. Then the whole top of the mountain explodes. With Victor still inside. * The Cauldron I Wolverine makes it to the island and climbs up onto a beach. Sabertooth is waiting for him and they fight. Wolverine and Sabretooth fighting as Sabretooth tells him there can only be one. * The Cauldron II Wolverine and Sabretooth fight. Sabertooth tells Wolverine that "I'm the one that belongs at his side" and Wolverine agrees. He pulls in his claws and lets Sabertooth get in a sucker punch. Wolverine flies off of the cliff and lands on some rocks below. Sabertooth laughs and watches as a sphere flies in, and takes off. Magneto takes Scott & Alex into the Asteroid and shows them a Gem of Cyttorak and tells them about the "Genetic Enhancers" he's been able to build using the gems. He claims that the enhancers will fully evolve their mutant powers and put them in total control. He tells Scott he'll let the other X-Men go once Scott has gone through the enhancer. Magneto sends Sabertooth through as a demonstration. Sabertooth emerges from the enhancer bigger and more feral. Alex talks Scott into going into the enhancer. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the codename Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them" Kit phases the kids out. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet. Sabertooth in his new "evolved" form beats the stuffing out of Wolverine. Storm goes back and uses a cyclone to slam Sabertooth against a wall and bury him in debris. Season 2 At the beginning of the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Wolverine was in the New York sewers, hunting down Sabretooth, until he was kidnapped by former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Bolivar Trask, allowing Sabretooth to flee with a sneer. Later in the day, Sabretooth reappeared, fighting alongside the mutant team Magneto had assembled, comprised of Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus. Season 3 Sabertooth was often an ally of Magneto, and was one of the members of The Acolytes when Magneto grew tired of Mystique and The Brotherhood's constant failures against The X-Men. Season 4 When Mesmero returned to enslave Rogue, using her to absorb all of the powers of the X-Men and The Brotherhood, Sabretooth was still working with Magneto. During Scott and Jean's graduation ceremony, Magneto and his team arrived, ruining the ceremony, and allowing Magneto to tell them what Rogue had done. The two teams combined, and Charles Xavier realized that he might know where Tomb of Apocalypse was. With the help of Cerebro, Charles unlocked the memories he gained from Mesmero and believed to have found that Apocalypse was entombed underneath Giza. However, when the combined Brotherhood/X-Men team arrived, they found out it was a trap, and fought their way through to an ancient room, where Beast translated the Hieroglyphics and found out that En Sabah Nur was the first mutant, and that an ancient pharaoh named Rama-Tut had found a ship hr believed not of this Earth, though it had really been created in the future, and that Apocalypse had seized control of it in order to turn all the world's people into mutants. Using his own mind to control the ship, Xavier teleported them all to Apocalypse's real tomb in Tibet, where Gambit, Sabretooth, and Wolverine had tracked Mesmero, Rogue, and Mystique to already. However, the team arrived too late to stop Apocalypse from drawing all of their powers from Rogue and becoming powerful enough to live up to his name The Future It is left unknown what becomes of Sabretooth in The Future. Wolverine Both Sabretooth and Wolverine, whether they are blood brothers or not, it doesn't matter to either of them. Both had attacked each other, only wanting to fight. Their destinies just seems to be an eternal fight (as both have lived more than a hundred years, in which neither of them has been able to kill the other). Notes * Concept Art for Sabretooth * Production Art - Sabretooth * Recruited by Magneto to live on Asteroid M. The Cauldron II. * Sabretooth hasn't been seen since the destruction of Asteroid M.The Cauldron II. Day of Reckoning I. * Sabretooth, Wonda, Fred are shown several times, but have no dialog. Day of Reckoning I. * Neither Magneto, or The Acolytes have any lines, despite making a grand entrance. Day of Reckoning I. * The Acolytes are all shown but have no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Magneto and The Acolytes make an appearance, but have no lines in The Stuff of Heroes The Stuff of Heroes. * The Acolytes all make appearances, but have no lines. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Sabretooth and Colossus. appears, but have no lines beyond growling in Under Lock and Key. Under Lock and Key. * Every X-Men, New Mutants and member of The Acolytes makes an appearance with the exception of Storm, and Wolverine. Under Lock and Key. * The Egyptian Guard Statues begin to attack the X-Men and The Acolytes at the end of the episode. Dark Horizon I. * The Acolytes are all still in Egypt. Impact. * Sabretooth is the only mutant that did not appear in the series finale. Ascension II. Trivia *Sabretooth's enhanced form only seemed to last for the episode it was seen in. When seen later in the series, he is back to his debut form. Appearance Other faces of Sabretooth Unvanny_-_sab.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_Exiles_-_Sab.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) X-men_-_Sab.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Sab.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X1-_Sab.png|'X-Men The Movie' Film (2000) Origins-_Sab.png|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' Film (2009) Hulk vs. Wolverine- Sabretooth.png|'Hulk vs. Wolverine' Animated Film (2009) X-Men_Show-_sab.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Sabb.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) Ultimate Spiderman .Sabretooth.JPG|Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series (2012 - present) The Super Hero Squad Show- Sabretooth.png|The Super Hero Squad Show TV Series (2009 - 2011) X-Men Ledgens - Sab.png|X-Men Legends II Game (2005) 4723612-2253940179-5258b.jpg|Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) DrZ7GzPW4AAiNgb.jpg|Marvel Strike Force (2018) References }} Category:Characters Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Independent Category:Mutant Category:Adults